A power tool typically includes fasteners, connecting members, and other types of adjustable features. For example, a circular saw may include an arbor fastener for connecting a saw blade to the circular saw and another fastener for maintaining the angular position of a foot plate of the circular saw.
Typically, an accessory tool is used to adjust the arbor fastener and the foot plate fastener. It is convenient for some users to store the accessory tool in an onboard storage structure of the power tool. However, some on board storage structures enable the accessory tool to become bound or jammed within the storage structure, thereby making removal of the accessory from the storage structure difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the onboard storage capabilities of a power tool.